


Touch of her Heart

by AwkwardGayChild, UnnoticedCactus



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Female Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Female Protagonist, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Male Protagonist, Mentally unstable characters, No Homo, OCD, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Plot Twists, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, Underage Sex, Weird Plot Shit, so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayChild/pseuds/AwkwardGayChild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnoticedCactus/pseuds/UnnoticedCactus
Summary: A man died when he was twenty two, and he was stuck between Hell and Heaven. Deciding he should be reincarnated for another try at his life, they made him into a fifteen year old set in the popular manga his girlfriend loved, Boku No Hero Academia. He has zero clue what he's doing here- but when he meets three girls who isn't exactly what he thought they would be, what will he do?And he isn't stuck here forever... is he?And Jesus Christ why is this one girl so cute!?WARNING, in like the 2nd chapter it switches to 3rd POV so we can see everyone's opinion!(also known as my self indulgent fanfic)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, also kind of - Relationship, kind of - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue of how he got into BNHA.

I opened my eyes and stared at the void, remembering my time in the womb, to the new world, the cities I was brought to, my parents, siblings, friends. Turning to my right, I began to walk up, away, along, maybe left? It was a void, I don’t know where…?? It was too bad, everything seemed wrong, it was empty, too full of darkness, but I am crying or is it just my imagination? I don’t know which is which and it’s hurting my head too much so I breathe in deeply, and turn to walk back.

I walk away, away, away from the void, I was always away? Was me being away from the world, also me being away from the void? Was I always away from everything? I question my mentality, as I walk further, soon stopping right at my life. 

I took a deep breath, and went back towards the void, before I sprinted to my life. Tears gushed from my closed eye sockets, soaking into my shirt, because _fuck_ did I really want to be with her again. I let her go _once,_ I refuse to let go of her again. A scream erupted from my lungs, and _oh god it was swallowing me--_ The darkness, my scream, it was eating me before I even reached my life and _fuck_ I needed help- I want help, I just need it!   
  
The darkness, my scream, the void, it left, it went back, it detached from me, leaving me to plunge straight into a river. I choked on water, gasping as I pulled myself up, there was still water in my lungs, but I don’t care, I was finally, _finally_ out of there! The darkness, the cold air, or rather- zero air, nothing really, it screwed my brain over too many times but I'm finally out!


	2. 【ＯＮＥ】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter one, we find out where he ends up, reo is big confused, and he meets three girls

A young woman gasped, staring at me pulling myself out of that cold, no-  _ freezing  _ river. She was about 5”6, her hair a pretty light strawberry blonde. She practically was a beaming sunshine girl, approximately 15 years old. I wiped the water from my eyes and noticed more features. Her eyes were light green, with small specks of purple and blue dancing around her iris. She had a white puffy sleeved shirt that was tucked into her black overall skirt. It was slightly ruffled around her lower thighs, and her black stockings stopped at her knees, the rest was lace reaching a little under her skirt. I coughed, flushing a little, noticing more features. She was studying me too, her light brown eyebrows scrunched in focus, her lips forming a small pout, and from the shine she was wearing a baby pink lipgloss. Her black wedges clacked against the ground as she shifted her body weight, the girl’s strawberry blonde hair pulled into a bun at the back, with the rest flowing down her back. I caught a small glimpse of a gradient- pink, she had her hair dyed pastel pink for the bottom half.

“I-” She licked her lips and huffed quietly. “I am Anivina, you can call me Sacilra, which is my middle name..” The girl- Sacilra, told me, eyeing me curiously for a response. 

“Oh wait-,” She interrupted me when I opened my mouth to say my name. “You're fifteen too right? Are you going to apply to U.A? Also I like your messy, ash blonde hair, looks nice!” 

My eyes widened and I turned to the river, looking at my reflection. Wait- when did I get 7 years younger?? And when did my shoulder length black hair change to this teenage hair style? I took a deep breath, and turned to her. “Hey, can you hand me a mirror?”    
  
Confused, she handed one hesitantly, staring at me as if I was going to kill her. I took the mirror, and looked at my reflection better. My eyes changed from dark brown to silver grey, little flecks of pastel blue were everywhere, and my face got slightly more chubby, baby fat clinging to it. My hair, a mess- but was ashy blonde with grey tips that seemed to fade into the blonde; it was shaved a few inches on each side, and the rest was styled slightly upwards. 

“Are you done looking at yourself?” Saclira asked with a giggle, pressing her perfect lips together. “Cause I think we both know you are pretty good looking!” Flushing a bright shade of red, I gave her her mirror back, and trembled from the cold. “Oh! Right, come with me, I live a little way away from this nice river! Hehe~”

I gave her a sour look and she winked, walking away happily.

Huffing, I followed Saclira, who was humming a small tune, it sounded pretty sad sad actually-

“We’re here! Uh… Wait, what is your name? You never told me.” She looked at me, and I began to slightly sweat from the bit of pressure she was giving me. “My name is Kaneko Reo.” I mumbled quietly, my cheeks a bright healthy shade of pink.    
  
“Oh! That’s a pretty name!-”

“Hayashi Anivina!”

Saclira sighed, and turned to the house. “Yes mom!?” She yelled out, and waited a couple minutes before chalking it up as nothing. “Normally people would call each other by their last names, but I prefer my middle name over Hayashi.” She said softly. “I’ll call you Kaneko.”

“That’s fine!” I laughed a little awkwardly, before clearing my throat and averting her gaze. “Hey Saclira, what were you talking about when you mentioned U.A?” She seemingly brightened considerably, and gave a bright smile, her lip gloss sparkling in the sun. 

“U.A is a school that only the best pro-heros come out of! I worked my quirk to the best of my abilities, hoping that I could get in the school!” She gushed happily, and stared at me. “You see, Kaneko, I have two quirks, my first one is called Tenshi. I can summon angel wings to fly, they are such a pretty pastel pink and blue…. This quirk also makes me seem pure, innocent, and vulnerable. My other quirk is called Tsubaki, which allows me to grow pretty pink blossoms on anyone and anything. I don’t even need contact, all I need is either water or sunlight, and I always stored water inside my bloodstream. You could say I'm technically a flower.” She giggled, and grew a small blossom on my hand. The blossom had many layers of petals, and it was a pretty shade of pink.

I plucked it off my hand, and gently put it in her hair, and much to my surprise, the blossom formed more and made a flower crown on her head.    
  
“Woah…” I muttered, flushing again, cause  _ fuck,  _ she’s really cute and adorable…

“I know! It’s a really cute quirk.. But I want to use it for good! Not to be in a flower shop like my mom wanted me to…” She trailed off, and shook her head with a giggle. “Kaneko, what’s your quirk?” Saclira asked me, and frankly, I had no clue. That was until it randomly hit me like a brick.

“Reflection, my quirk is reflection, sometimes it’s called mirror. It allows me to make any part of my body or my entire body a mirror, basically. Whoever I willingly choose, let’s say a villain, then the villain’s reflection would come out of whichever part of me that’s a mirror, and fight the actual villain. I control the reflection, it’s pretty cool if I think about it…” I smiled and gave Saclira a warm look, which had her stuttering and blushing a bright red.

“R-r-right! Y-yes, that’s a really cool h-heroic quirk.. U-u-um…” She breathed in deeply, flowers blooming all over her hair and hands. “Yeah..--” She got interrupted by three girls, well, one was groaning and chastising two sheepish ones. “Oh, who are they…?” Saclira mumbled to herself, while I looked at the girls confused.

The one getting upset at her friends had pink flowy hair, ending at the dip of her back, a succubus tail curling around a giggling brunette. Pink hair girl had two space buns on either side of her head, and her pink eyes were slitted, glaring at the girls with a frown. Brunette girl had long light chestnut brown hair flowing around her, ending at her knees. Her eyes were a bright teal, sparkling with mischief and excitement as she continued annoying the pink girl. The last female was a black haired girl, eyes a bright cat like gold, and she was laughing. Her hair was short, unlike the other two, and was covering one of her eyes, as she tumbled forwards with a snort.

Clearing my throat, the girls turned to me, Saclira watching me curiously. I was about to say something but yet again, I got interrupted, this time by the pink hair girl. “My name is Hanabira Azalea...” She took a moment and sighed softly, pointing a finger at the brunette and noirette. “This is Hakiri Melody, and this is Yamada Akari.” She turned back to me and Saclira. “Sorry for interrupting you guys,” She apologized with a small weak smile.

“Wait!” Saclira breathed out before the girls could turn to leave. “My name is Hayashi Anivina, you guys can call me Saclira, my middle name. This is Kaneko Reo.” She smiled brightly, motioning for me to do the same, which I did with small hesitation.

The girl named Melody squealed, and pounced on me, making me let out a soft scream. “Oh  _ geez!  _ You look really cute when you’re flustered~” She cooed, and just  _ fuck,  _ cause her breasts was so close to my face and  _ shit, I may pass out---  _

Luckily, Azalea pulled her away. “Get control of yourself you horny female,” She growled, sighing as Melody pouted. “Me and you both know you fell in love with that green hair dude at the beach.” Nodding, Melody apologized and helped me up.

Saclira coughed and explained her quirk, then I explained mine. Akari nodded, her eyes wide with amazement. “My quirk is called Cactus!” She said cheerfully, smiling wide. “I can have cactus needles on my body, and I can shoot them out!” Melody giggled and pulled the slightly short female close to her. Much to my surprise, Akari didn’t mind it and hugged her tightly. “My quirk is called Mage, I can create potions of any other quirk and drink it to gain their quirk while still able to use mine. I can also cast spells and what not, I mostly use black and white magic though.” 

Azalea looked at me and Saclira with a small frown. “I have three quirks.. My first one is a mutant quirk which makes me into a succubus once I pop my cherry, puberty already is changing me so that’s why I have a succubus tail and fangs. My second one is called bloodbending which allows me to bend the blood of my enemies whenever they are a good distance to me. Last time I checked, the radius was about 5 yards. My third quirk... allows me to bend the cum of my victims as a succubus, it’s weird so I normally don’t tell people but you two seem fine.”

I take a small breath and nod, giving her a small smile. “Don’t worry Hanabira, your quirks seem really cool!” She gave me a small fleeting smile, before going back to her regular scowl. Melody and Akari both begin to beam in excitement, before they speak at the same time.   
  
“ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO U.A!?!?” They asked Saclira and I with excited grins. Well, Akari’s was excited, Melody’s was mischievous, like she will plan trouble if we do.

“Yeah, why?” Saclira answered, smiling pretty brightly. I gulped and flushed red, fanning my face lightly as she continued. “Wait, are you guys going to U.A too? That’s cool, if we all make it into the hero program then maybe we’ll be in the same class!” Saclira gushed happily, making Akari nod quickly, and Melody kissed Akari in happiness?

Azalea stopped her though, giving her a small glare while the girl pouted. “It was nice meeting you two, but me and these idiots got to train to get into U.A.” She said smoothly, giving Saclira and I an once over.

“Actually, I got in on recommendations!” Melody piped up, much to Azalea’s dismay apparently. “Even so, I hope you guys get into U.A.” She said with so much sincerity that Akari burst out with a small happy squeal. “Thank you Mel!” Her eyes shined a bright golden as she squished herself closer to her best friend.

A smile slowly formed onto my face as Saclira giggled. “Bye you three! Me and Kaneko got to go into the house anyway for dinner.” 

Choking slightly, I nod and wave goodbye as Saclira pulled me into her house quickly. “Woah! We made friends, Kaneko! Isn’t that so amazing!?” She gushed, probably unsure of what to do next. “Yeah it is, but don’t we have to get something to eat before your mom screams again?”    
  


She perked up and nodded. “Yeah, thank you for reminding me Kaneko, let’s go. Hopefully she’ll let you stay.”

With a small nod, I followed her to the dining room, watching in awe as she made four full flowers with stems into the water filled vase in the middle of the table. “Hey mother, I brought a friend, found him in the river, can he eat dinner with us?”

Her mother was a dark skinned beauty, her eyes crinkled a little when she smiled brightly, her dark hair pulled into a nice bun on the top of her head. “Of course,” She said smoothly, gently kissing her daughter’s head. “Of course Anivina.” Looking at her features a little more closely, she had honey brown eyes, filled with warmth and seemed to be filled with a fuel to protect. Her outfit was slightly wrinkled from her work of making and preparing dinner, but it was a warm yellow that complimented her eyes and her dark grey flowy skirt that reached her ankles. The clothing was light, so she wouldn’t have trouble doing more active tasks, and she seemed like a loving mother.

  
She turned to me with a small glare. “And why were you in the river,  _ boy?” _


	3. 【Ｔ Ｗ Ｏ】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U.A entrance exams and the results!

After being severely questioned by Saclira’s mother, Saclira and I began to walk to her room after dinner. “Dinner was nice, your mother was a bit skeptical of me, though.” I told her softly, noticing how she swayed side to side as if she was in a daze. 

“Oh, I’m sorry about my mom, she’s doubtful of people she doesn’t know yet.” Saclira said quietly, a blush spread across her cheeks as she muled over something that could be flustering..? “Kaneko, stay the night, just for today, surely you don’t have a place to stay right?”

I gulped and nodded slowly, and she gave me a small smile. “Stay here with me and my mom for tonight.” She repeated, and walked away to tell her mother about it. I sighed, feeling my face heat up a bit. A few minutes she reappeared, looking excited and nervous at the same time. 

“You can stay, with us, for today.” Saclira told me, gently nursing a cup of hot chocolate, the steam warming up her face as she grinned at me. Slowly, and a bit hesitant, she gave me the nice warm cup of hot chocolate, and I gently took a sip, smiling at her. With a grin, she led me to where I would be staying, which was a guest room they had. “You usually have guests over?” I asked softly, staring at her bright green eyes that were searching mine for something.    
  


“..sometimes when my dad comes home from overseas, he stays here, for a week or two. That won’t happen anymore because he died though.” She whispered to me, before gently closing the door and walking to her own room. 

I looked around and breathed in slowly. Maybe she was just upset about the question, I thought, sitting on the bed, and drinking my cup of hot chocolate. Soon, the night was replaced with day after hours passed. I stretched, just waking up from my sleep. 

Saclira bounces into my room, the door flinging to the other side and she reacts quickly with a swift pull of the knob and a piece of wood. The door doesn’t move as easily now since there is a small piece of wood stopping it. Looking back up in awe and bewilderment, Saclira slides over to sit next to me on the guest bed. “Heyyyyyyyya~” She said playfully, giggling as she jumped back up, my eyes trained on her as she slid back a few on her socks. “It’s time for the entrance exam!” Saclira exclaimed, pulling me yet again. 

“Woah- are you sure--” I mumbled, I thought it was from a week from now-, was I mistaken??

“Yeah! Didja forget?” She asked softly, staring at my grey eyes and snickered. “You did, that’s okay though, let’s go to it! Maybe we’ll see those gir-” Before she could finish her sentence, something popped in front of us.

There was a cloud of sparkles obscuring my vision as I tried to see what was happening, almost like something from those manga’s I read in my past life...

“IT IS US! THE WONDER-” The girl was cut off as a pink haired- wait a second...

“Melody, cut the crap, we are suppose to get them to the fucking entrance exam not you going fucking stupid in the process.” Melody whined, pouting as Azalea ignored her, giving us a look. “Okay you little fucks, it’s time to go right now so hold on to this crazy ass girl or walk the four miles to U.A.”

Gulping, I went and gently touched Melody’s shoulder while her friend Akari- was being held? She was being held, as Mel kissed her forehead. Wouldn’t surprise me if they are one of those ‘no homo i like you can we makeout?’ type people. Azalea used her tail to grab Saclira, holding onto Melody’s hand before we were engulfed in a soothing darkness.. It was almost like everything was falling apart and coming together, it was swirling, almost like how I got into this mess..

“We’re here!” Mel exclaimed happily, shaking in excitement as she let go of everyone except Akari and dashed off to the entrance of the building. 

“And she’s off.” Azalea mumbled, rolling her eyes as Saclira bit her lip.

“At least she took us here, right?” Saclira asked, eyes sparkling a bit, because she believes she knows Melody is a pretty nice girl.

Azalea snorted. “‘Cause I told her so. C’mon, we have a few minutes before it starts.” She began to walk away, and that’s when we actually noticed how she was wearing a bright red outfit that was a one piece. It was basically a play bunny outfit, and her pink hair flowed nicely down her back since it was put in a ponytail. Two strands of her pink hair framed her face as she stretched, her nimble body bending along. The funny thing was that she was wearing the smallest stiletto heels, the heel was small and long and she walked  _ perfectly. _

Saclira hummed and shrugged. “Probably to do her best, she is a succubus.” She says, grasping my hand and walking to the door. I sighed quietly, and nodded, following her as she talks about what she thinks it is.

I nodded and sighed. “Yeah, from what I observed, succubuses usually dress revealing to tempt their victims into having sex with them right?” She giggled and gave me an affirmative as she passed me my clothes.    
  


“Ding ding ding-- correct, now change so we can ace this entrance exam!” She cheered, running to the girl’s locker room as I walked into the male one. In the male locker room, there were quite a few teenagers. Remembering what Melody said yesterday, he spotted a boy with dark green curls all over his head, and his face was covered in freckles which complimented his bright green eyes. Next to him was an angry looking blonde boy who looked up and growled, and oh- he’s looking at me...

I averted his gaze and quickly took off my shirt, noticing that I actually had really well defined muscles, and a nice looking six pack. Gulping, I quickly threw on a tank top and shorts so I can use my quirk to the maximum. Blonde dude growled and got in my face, making me gulp again, a bead of sweat building on my face. “Yes..?” I asked quietly, but assertively, although I was a bit afraid.

“The fuck you looking at punk!?” He yelled, his hand crackling with energy- wait nope, that’s explosive crackling. Immediately, I put my defenses up and used my quirk mirror, another him coming out of my leg. 

The locker room fell silent at all the commotion, and probably at the fact another explosive dude came out of my leg. I lifted my arm slightly, and glared at the real blonde boy. “ _ Go. _ ” I whispered, watching as his reflection hit the stunned boy in the cheek. I breathed in, watching how the reflection went away once it realized that he was passive enough for me to take care of him. 

“What the fuck was that!?” He asked- earning a soft “K-k-kacchan!” from green haired boy. “Tell me you fucking nerd-”

“Okay!” I grunted, pushing him away as I narrowed my eyes. “Calm yourself- damn, it was a reflection of yourself fighting you since you threatened me.” Rolling my eyes, I turned, seeing two boys talking to each other about what happened. One had bright yellow hair with a line of black in it, resembling pikachu in my world.. He also has yellow eyes and seemed friendly enough. The other had crazy red hair, and his eyes were also red-  _ What was with this world and having their eye’s the same as their hair color? _ Red hair caught me looking and was gonna try to speak to me before I quickly walked out, sighing.

Saclira spotted me, and smiled, jogging to me. She was wearing a sports bra, and short shorts so she could absorb the sun’s energy instead of using her stored water. Fighting down a blush and a  _ male _ problem, I stuttered out a hello. “Hi Kaneko! There’s nice girls here at the exam! I met a girl named Uraraka Ochako, Kendou Itsuka, and this hella rock girl type chick named Jirou Kyoka!” She smiled brightly, a grin present on her face as she waved her hands excitedly. A blush spreaded across my cheeks as I averted my sight from her breasts. 

“That’s nice..” I mumbled, gulping, before Melody screeched happily, running at Saclira and I. “Wait Melody hold up you’re going too fast--!!”I yelled, covering my face as she ran into both of us, hugging tightly.

“REO AND SACLIRA!~” She giggled, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Do your best, you two, I want you guys to get in the class!!” Melody gave both of us a small hug, her expression sincere as she got up, fixing her hair. “I need to get going, but I hope you guys do your best!” 

Saclira bid her a farewell while I began walking to the exam places. “I'm going to test area B, what about you?” She asked me as I glanced at my own exam card. 

“Test area B as well..” I told her, smiling as she responded positively with that. We walked next to each other, conversing lightly before we were told to get ready. She smiled at me brightly as I flushed, shakingly giving Saclira a grin.    
  
“READYYYYY CONTESTANTS!?” The pro hero Present Mic screeched, making me wince. Only reason why I knew him was because Saclira talked about famous pro heroes to me yesterday. The gates were open, and I took the initiative, running straight in. “Well what are the rest of you guys waiting for!? There’s no countdown in a real battle y’know!”

Saclira eyes widened a bit, and she gave me a determined glare creating flowers to bounce on before she-  _ oh...  _ She used her other quirk, releasing big fluffy pastel coloured wings, and it almost looked as if she was glowing. Her eyes shined a brighter green when she turned to smile at me. The robots seemed attracted to her because of how pure and innocent she seemed since they were programmed to attack. “Blossoms,” She whispered just loud enough for me to hear, and a bunch of blossoms swarmed a two pointer’s head until it closed in and popped it’s head off. “Two points for me!” She cheered, giving me an encouraging smile.

I smiled back, more determined than before, and I ran deeper into the testing area, finding a lone one pointer. Gritting my teeth, I narrowed my eyes, and let the palm of my hand become a mirror, letting the robot see it’s reflection. Of course, it was unfazed, but I smiled and let the reflection come out of my palm, ready for me to control. “Fight.” I smirked, crossing my arms as the controllable robot began to shoot at the other one. In the matter of seconds, the actual one pointer was destroyed and the reflection vanished. 

I smiled excitedly when I realized I just got my first point. Then I turned around to see Akari, the girl with the black hair covering her eye-- shoot out some cactus spines from her arms. Not the small hair ones, they were like needles, and lodged into the metal of some robots, most of the time injuring their circuits which allowed her to easily immobilize them. “Oh- Hi Kaneko!” She smiled brightly when she noticed me, muttering “14” under her breath.

They were actually good.. I turned the other way to see Azalea, who made a giant cut on her arm in order to use the blood that was coming out. She made a whip with her blood, and used her tail to balance when she was in extremely risky places. “Learning to balance isn’t easy Kaneko- You better stop watching and actually get points.” She said, narrowing her eyes at me as she used her legs to break a three pointer’s head.

Sighing, I ran left, but froze when I saw Melody- why was she here!? “Oh! Reo!- I mean Kaneko!” She laughed, her eyes glowing teal for a second before stopping. “You must be wondering why I’m here- I mean, they said that I’m in, but I wanted to take this test anyway so they allowed me to do so~” She stuck her tongue out playfully, and her eyes began to glow again. Melody snickered as she used a simple white magic spell to make the robots shut down. “Twenty points for me already!~” She giggled excitedly.

Now I couldn’t keep watching- I had to get into U.A for Saclira! So I made my hand into a mirror again, and looked in it, watching as another me came out. “So, what do you need me to do?” ‘Reo’ asked, giving me a look. I smirked, and motioned to a bunch of robots off to the side, and ‘Reo’ gave me a look. “Doing your dirty work..” He grumbled, and began to run off. I sat down, and sighed, slowly falling asleep.

_________

Everyone was fighting and destroying robots in test area A, and the ground suddenly began to shake. Only ones who weren't phased were Melody, Saclira, and Azalea. Akari was slightly worried, but a quick ‘it’s okay!’ from Mel calmed her down. Azalea crouched on her feet, her tail laying low as she narrowed her eyes, then pulled out her blood whip from her cut. “A big robot is coming.” She said simply, and noticed how a curly green hair boy was looking around for something to destroy, panicked. “Hey Melody, your  _ boyfriend _ , is right there, go say hi.” Azalea snickered, watching as the girl’s face lit up. 

“My Izuku!” She cheered, a bright blush on her face, before she streamed sparkling particles over her. “If I’m going for my Izuku, I wanna look nice doing it!” Melody smirked, throwing Azalea a cocky grin, bouncing off towards Midoriya.

Akari smiled and shook her head fondly, and went off to find people who needed help. In her small search, she found Reo sleeping, and snorted quietly. “Kaneko.... Kaneko!” Akari exclaimed, shaking his shoulder a little. With a groan, he woke up and glared at Akari, before realizing what happened.    
  
“Oh! Thank you Yamada-chan, I could have gotten really hurt if you never woke me up..” 

Akari laughed softly, and gave him a smile. “Trust me, even if you did get hurt you would have been fine because Melody trusts you. She thinks of you as a.. uhh.. friend I believe. And if you were to get hurt she’ll cry and then heal you.” She gave him another smile and pulled him up, gently putting a hand on his shoulder in case he was to tilt over.

“How do you know this..?” Reo asked, and Akari gave him a rueful smile, a glimmer of humor in her golden eyes.    
  
“You really wanna know?” With a slightly eager nod from Reo she snorted and began. “One time when I hung out with Melody and Azalea, Melody wanted to play russian roulette. I didn’t know what that game was, and foolishly said yes. So when I got the gun and pulled the trigger.. It went right through my head.” She took a breath, realizing she was talking a little too fast. “Anyway, Azalea told me she cried for an hour till she had to remind her that she could revive me.”

Reo cringed a bit, dying then being revived? It didn’t sound so fun, but he didn’t want to question it. “Uh... H-how exactly is Melody so powerful..?” He was honestly really curious.    
  
“She’ll tell you on her own time, I can’t do that for her-- WATCH OUT!” While they were talking, Midoriya punched the zero pointer with one for all, causing debris to fly a bit. Unlucky for those two a chunk was aiming right towards them. “S-shit!” Akari panicked, not used to doing these types of things on her own.

“Ah!” Saclira jumped in front of them, and created a bunch of pink blossoms to cover them, then made a weak shield so it would lessen any impact the debris would cause. “You guys gotta be more careful you know!” She tutted good heartedly, lightly touching their shoulders as the flowers wilted off. “Reo, I expected better!” Saclira teased, nudging him before looking over where the zero pointer laid.    
  
“Zero points... used as a threat? More less to make people feel threatened and retreat?” Reo muttered to himself, looking up at Saclira and Akari. 

“Maybe it’s for instincts!” Akari piped up, beaming proudly.

“Instincts?” Saclira and Reo questioned, looking at the girl.

With a giggle she nodded. “Yeah, I mean, instincts, a hero’s instinct if something threatening happened and saw someone who probably was unaware would be to save them before they could get hurt right?”

Reo gasped and nodded, suddenly realizing it. “That actually makes sense!”

While those three were conversing, a little bit away Azalea watched a short haired brunette save Melody’s ‘boyfriend’. Granted, she more less slapped him, and he was close to falling, but Melody swooped in just in time, catching Midoriya. “My Izuku!~” She cooed, healing him.

“Uh- Melody..” Azalea sighed, and saw how her friend was basically straddling a boy’s pelvis as she touched his chest to heal him. “Melody, he’s healed.” She said firmly, pulling the long haired brunette away a bit.

“But!” She pouted, obviously wanting to feel him up a bit more. “No, we can’t- that’s basically sexual harassment.. And uh, I don’t want you to get arrested??” 

Rolling her eyes, Melody bounced away, hearing Present Mic saying that time was up. Azalea gave a groan, and caught Akari’s hand before she walked away to follow Melody. Since the trio was gone, Reo turned to Saclira.

“Sooo... I kinda took a nap during uh.. the exam aha.... hah...” Reo laughed nervously, sweating while Saclira gave him a look. 

“How the hell- Reo! What the frick did you do then?!”

Snorting, he coughed a little in his elbow. “I uh, made a reflection of myself and made him do the work? He’s gone now, I put him away.. probably..? I’m pretty sure.” He murmured while messing with his tank top. 

“Fine fine! Let’s go though, we need to get home and wait two weeks till the results! Wee!” Saclira cheered and pecked his cheek as a thanks before leading him back home with her. 

The starry sky was shining and sparkling as the last of Reo’s energy disappeared, along with some of Saclira’s hot chocolate, he was officially done with everything today. Soft piano music played in the living room, since Saclira was working on some math to help her, but he didn’t really care. Eyelids fluttering, Reo’s breath stuttered before he breathed out slowly, and let himself be carried by the soft, slow waves; a breeze he never would feel outside of dream state fell over him, he was so calm and fully fell into the dream realm.

**\--~--**

“MOM DON’T TELL ME HE FRICKED A HOOKER IN THE MOVIE!” Saclira yelled, making Reo wake up, groaning loudly. “Oh, uh, it was a horse..? That’s worse... uhm... But who cares, I have to get the mail anyway!”

Dragging himself out of bed, he glared at the door, then stretched and trudged out of the guest room. “Saclira I swear to all of above, I will murder you if you fucking yell again-”

“AHHHH!!” She squealed again, almost about to tear up as she rushed to Reo. He glared at her, his head ringing, because he just fucking told her, yet she still screamed.

“Saclira what the fu-”

“REO!” She hissed, grabbing his shirt as she smiled excitedly. “U.A SENT US A LETTER!!” Saclira grabbed his hand, and pulled him into her room as she squealed again.

FInally, what was happening finally registered and Reo took his letter from Saclira’s hand and bolted to the guest room. She giggled lightly, and opened her own letter, watching as a little projection lit up. “Hello Young Hayashi! You scored 39 villain points in the exam! Unfortunately, this isn’t enough to pass, at least, I would say that if we didn’t score something else!” All might grinned, teeth practically sparkling as he gave a deep belly laugh. “For saving Young Yamada and Young Kaneko in the exam, you got 25 rescue points, which is a total of 64! Congratulations, you passed and you’ll be in class 1-A!” Saclira obviously squealed, and bursted into the guest room to hear Reo’s score. 

He snorted and rolled his eyes at Saclira before taking out his projector, watching as an All Might projection came on. “Hello Young Kaneko!” He coughed, and whispered to someone that wasn’t in frame that he was going to make it quick. “You scored 60 villain points, and 6 rescue points, which means you make it into the hero course! You’re in class 1-A! Have a good day!” The last bit was rushed, causing Reo to blink. 

“Hey, at least we are both in class 1-A!” She giggled, and Reo just sighed.

Over with the three girls, they already knew their results. Melody drank her sweet tea as she sighed. “So let me get this straight Azalea, you scored 58 points overall, and Akari scored 47 points overall?” 

Azalea glared and nodded. “Yeah, we did, it isn’t that bad. They said we will be in class 1-A.” 

Smirking mischievously, Melody lifted up her letter, which held the results. “Melody Hakiri has gotten 75 villain points and 30 rescue points. Which means a total of 105 points, beating All MIght’s record of 102 points when he first did the entrance exam.” 

Akari gasped and grasped her friend’s arm. “So you are better than All Might!?” Melody just smirked and booped her nose. “Just a bit, now, who wants blueberry pancakes!?” Melody cheered, as Azalea groaned.


	4. 【T H R E E】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school!

U.A was bustling, kids going everywhere, it was only the first day, however just about everyone was extremely excited for their first day at the prestigious hero school. 

Reo walked with Saclira, who opted for conversation about their class. “So who scored first in the exam? I don’t exactly remember.” She laughed nervously, fiddling with a pretty short skirt. 

“Oh, it was Hakiri, Melody Hakiri, that girl who’s uh, obsessed with the fluffy green hair boy?” Saclira's eyes widened in realization, and made a little oh sound. “Here, wait Saclira, this is the class 1-A door..” She stopped and turned to him, silently asking him what happened. At the door was Midoriya, muttering to himself. 

Sadly, Melody and her two friends were walking there. Azalea's eyes widened as she saw Midoriya and went to grab Melody- but much to her fright she was  _ gone.  _ “IZUKU!~ MY IZUKU!” She cheered, hugging the boy tight to her chest. MIdoriya gasped, and his face flushed heavily once he came into contact with her bust. 

“B-b-b-b-b---” Saclira laughed quietly, and opened the door, letting Melody walk inside. The few people inside turned to look at the bright happy female who had her classmate against her big bust. 

Azalea ran inside and glared at Melody, before pulling her away. “Noooo! My Izuku!” She whined pitifully, as Azalea dragged her into a seat in the class. “Shut up, I don’t want you getting arrested!” She seethed, causing Melody to whine quietly. 

Midoriya took deep breaths, his face a burning red, he should have been scared when that happened, but, oddly enough, he wanted that to happen more.. Gulping slowly, he walked to his desk. Iida was yelling at Melody because of her smothering a classmate.

“Hey, hey, what’s your name?” Melody asked Iida, with a bright, mischievous smile. “Tell me~”

He gave her a doubtful look, before telling her it. “Iida? Okay, well, suck my dick Iida cause I don’t fucking care about the rules here, okay? Okay.” Azalea smacked her and gave her a disapproving look, but she just smirked and shrugged.

Outside of the room, Akari was telling Saclira about how Melody is. “She’s often like this, so I’m sorry about that..” Reo sighed quietly, looking at Akari. “It’s fine, right now, we kind of need to get going you know?”

“Of course!” She nodded and led Saclira and Reo into the classroom. Uraraka entered, and she spotted Midoriya- the one who saved her, and she saved him. She began to walk over to him, but Melody was already there, seemingly apologizing. 

Stubbornly though, Uraraka still walked to him. Melody looked up, and saw her. “Who the fuck are you?” She asked casually, shocking Uraraka. 

“Oh- I’m just- you know, I’m uh, I go to school here..?”   
  


“Well no shit but I’m having a conversation with someone right now, it’s rude to evade other’s convos.”   
  
“Yet you do the same?” Azalea asked from her seat in the back next to Todoroki. 

Akari bit her lip a bit. “Hey, Azalea, calm down? I’m sure she’s trying to make a point..” Reo face palmed from his seat next to Iida’s. “How about, we all sit down?”

Melody beamed. “You’re right!” She snapped her fingers and everyone was sitting in their seats. 

Right when that happened, Aizawa came in, his eyes widening just a bit when he saw that they were all seated. “...I am your home room teacher... My name is Aizawa Shota, right now I want you guys to put on your P.E uniforms, and meet me on the P.E grounds.” He turned to walk out, and noticed no one made a move. Activating his quirk, he glared at them. “ **Now.** ” 

Melody giggled and jumped up, snapping her fingers as she instantly donned the uniform. “Yes sir!” Reo snorted lightly at her antics, and gently pulled Saclira along as he walked to the locker rooms. 

“What do you think of our homeroom teacher?” He asked her, as she absentmindedly made small flowers on the floor with each step she made. 

“Uhh..” Saclira pouted a bit. “He’s kinda scruffy, yet also, attractive? I don’t know, he’s that teacher some will be like ew but some will be like ‘woah he’s really hot!’ You know?” 

“You mean how some students would probably crush on him?” 

She giggled cutely and nodded. “Yup! Exactly that.” They parted off, Saclira entering the girl’s locker room and Reo entering the boy’s. Bakugou glared at Reo, obviously remembering the incident back at the entrance exam. Reo spotted Midoriya, wincing as he thought back on what happened with Melody and him. 

He quickly finished, walking out of the locker room, noticing how Saclira found him quickly and stuck by his side. “Why do you always stick by me?” Reo chuckled, watching as Saclira’s cheeks began to burn a healthy shade of pink. 

She laughed nervously, eyes darting away from him. “O-oh, uhm, haha, it’s cause I know you, and we kind of, developed, a- uhm, a nice c-connection? Yeah, haha, uh, uhm..” Saclira stuttered even more, her blush rising more before she was saved from further teasing by the girl trio. 

“Heya~” Melody purred, wrapping an arm around Saclira. “What got you worked up?” She asked, concerned for her friend, well- more less extremely interested. Azalea glared at her, pulling Melody away.

Akari gave a small giggle, motioning them to keep going, locking eyes with KIrishima who was a good few meters away-- and instantly blushed, looking down as she continued. “Anyway, what do you think of Aizawa sensei?”    
  
“Oh! He’s like, that one teacher that I would want to fuck me hard on the desk, but he’s too into the rules to do that unless I was to really break him.” Melody mentioned casually, watching as Azalea gave her a heavily disapproving look. “Sorry...” She mumbled.

Saclira messed with her hair slightly, smiling. “I mean, I see where you’re coming from, he is really attractive.” She blushed a little, but stopped once she saw Reo with his eyebrows furrowed. “Anyway guys, it’s time for uh, uhm, you know, test thing..?” 

Once everyone was outside for the Quirk Apprehension test, Aizawa began the test. He breathed in deeply, and stared at the students in front of him, judging. “The person who scored first in the entrance exam.. Will show how to do the ball throw first.” He pushed his hair back, eyes glowing red for a split second before stopping. “Hakiri. You will show the entire class how to throw the ball  _ with _ your quirk. What did you score in middle school?” Aizawa asked, as he threw the ball at her.

Melody caught the ball and hummed. “48.7 meters, is what I threw without my quirk in middle school.” She said softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear-- only to get elbowed by Azalea. 

“Hm, let’s see what you can do with your quirk.” He muttered, moving a little bit away so she could do it.

‘C’mon Melly, you scored high on that entrance exam even though you were already guaranteed a spot. Let’s do this.’ She breathed in slowly, and breathed out, smiling as Melody threw the ball lightly. Even though it was thrown lightly, the ball went soaring, going faster than the eye can see. “So when do you want me to stop it, Aizawa sensei?” She smirked, watching as the ball kept going around the world. “If I don’t stop it it’s just gonna keep going around the world.”

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, and sighed. “Stop it.” WIth a snap of her fingers the ball fell, and she trotted back to her spot. Aizawa rubbed his head and sighed again. “That’s how it goes. Now you will be doing seven tests, and I will record all the results. Anyone who doesn’t have worthy results and is last on the chart will be expelled.” HIs hair rose up and his eyes became red. “Any questions?”

The class quickly shook their heads, and he muttered a good. “Firstly, we will do the fifty meter dash.” He said, his words slurring a bit due to little sleep. 

Reo knew he would do good, and by knew, he had to completely rely on his stamina and how fast he already is. If he could put in enough effort, then  _ maybe _ he could go pretty fast! Nodding to himself, he lined up next to Iida. Inhaling softly, Reo looked forward and got ready.    
  
“Go.” Aizawa said, and Reo took off, pumping his legs as he sprinted. ‘C’mon! Faster! You got this!’ He thought to himself, hissing as he went even faster. But because of Iida’s quirk, Iida made it first in 3.04 seconds.

However, Reo was right behind him, his time was 4.01 seconds. “Fuck,” He huffed, panting as Saclira gently helped him. 

“You were amazing Reo- I-I mean Kaneko! You did really well, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to go that fast!” She giggled, and kissed his cheek, and grew a small blossom on his finger tip. “We’ll train to be even stronger, so don’t worry about your scores now!” Ever optimistic, Saclira sported a cheerful attitude.

Reo just smiled, and watched others do the test. Melody lined up next to Midoriya, and internally she smirked. “Izu!~” She smiled, raising a hand to wave. 

Midoriya blushed heavily, his eyes wide. “How-!?”    
  
Giggling, she got ready, making sure she looked as alluring as she could be. “Ohh~ I saw it on the score list Izu~” Blowing a kiss, Aizawa said go and she teleported to the other side. “0.003 seconds~ Pretty good right Izu?” She asked, watching as he passed the line and the robot called out 7.02 seconds.

Azalea huffed, looking at her friend. “Shut up Melody, you completely forgot I was there- I almost wanted to vomit at your flirting.” Azalea spat half heartedly, hearing that she got 3.23 seconds.    
  
Reo snorted softly, and most of the tests passed by rather easily. When it was time to reveal how everyone has done, he wasn’t all that surprised to see Melody as the first one-- she did use her quirk a lot since she had a lot of power. Turning slightly, he read them to himself. “Momo second.., Todoroki third... Saclira is sixth?!” He turned to her, his eyes wide. “How!?-”

With a giggle, Saclira explained how. “I relied on my endurance for the fifty meter dash- as you did, and got a score of 5.21. For the grip test, I used as much strength as I already had, plus flowers that I grew on my arm. For the standing long jump, I used my wings to give me a burst, allowing me to clear the sandbox.” She inhaled softly, smiling as Reo was pretty shocked. “I did repeated side steps as much as I could- I couldn’t use my quirk for that one. For the ball throw, I gave it a burst of energy by growing a flower on it, and I got 507.8 meters for that!” 

Reo laughed softly, amazed. “Wow, you’re really cool Saclira! You use your quirk in the most creative ways. I don’t think others would be able to do the same.” 

“Thanks! I try.” Saclira exclaimed, happy with the praise she got. “Oh look! You’re tenth! That’s really cool Kaneko!” He laughed, flushing a little. 

Aizawa dismissed them, after lying about not expelling them. Reo laughed a bit, finding it funny how he got worked up over really- nothing. “Kanekooo, it’s not funny! You were really pushing yourself hard!” Saclira pouted, upset at the fact it was a lie.

“Maybe so but-”   
  
Saclira let out a groan. “No buts! It’s not good! He shouldn’t have lied, it wasn’t!-”

Sighing, Reo held her hands gently. “He wanted us to our best, that’s why he lied. So can you please calm down for me?” He whispered, noticing how Saclira got extremely flustered from that. 

“O-okay.. Do you want to walk home with Hakiri and Hanabira?” She asked softly, smiling once he nodded. “I think we are going to like it in U.A Kaneko.” Saclira said, watching as blossoms from trees fell slowly. “I think this is where we begin!”

“Ew, you’re being sappy.” He teased playfully, earning a smack.

Both teenagers laughed, messing around with each other as they walked home. ‘Maybe this is my redemption for not being really good in the real world..’ Reo thought, smiling as the sun slowly went down.


End file.
